


Black Cat

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, F/M, One Shot, Other, PWP without Porn, Psychic Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to the song "The Black Cat" by London After Midnight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> something went horribly wrong when i was copying and pasting it from wordpad, please bear with me and enjoy reading despite it all!

Hands, that's all Clara remembered. His hands, all long deft fingers and cool finger tips. Probing her body, holding her neck violating her privates. She didn't know how long he'd been at this but it hurt in the most exquisite way, it was a great pain.

He forced his whole body weight upon her.

A tiny voice, shrill and demanding said, "You brought this upon yourself, you asked him to have his way with you! Bah!" She got tired of it. She was delirious. He was still going on. Was it ravishment if she consented? She felt turned on at such prospects. She just mentioned to him one day that she'd be into a bit of a shag, what ever and how ever he liked on his terms. She didn't expect him to pop up one day, drag her into the TARDIS, tear her clothes off, pin her to the floor and fuck her.

She felt ravished.

But some deep dark need inside her was slaked. Anyways- he'd used one hand to pin her neck to the ground, her neck much too small for them, she felt if he so pleased he could snap it without a single thought or straining too much on himself.

The other hand dug in and squeezed at her, fingering any opening, forcing her jaw open and sticking his index finger in and dragging it along her tongue and teeth, "Bite me is ya will!" He scoffed and taunted. Her eyes went wide with fear and arousal, she couldn't manage a bite but she sucked on the finger and whimpered. Apparently this was his way with her. "Good lass..." He hissed in her ear.

The finger was removed and that hand was sent on a mission to claim her body as his, not that Danny boy's, not as the Eleventh's- his and his alone. Pinching and grabbing onto her stomach he forced his way down and started massaging the lips of her pussy vigorously...a two fingered approach.

He found her clit and worked that until she screamed, "Doctor! What the hell?"

"Fulfiling a promise? Yea?" He smirked. "You let me have yer way wit' ya! Don't make demand you don' want..." He purred, pulling up. "I promise te're'll be after care..."

She nodded. "Fine." Her eyebrows becoming more parts of her hair line than her forehead. "Safe word souffle..." she barked out. She felt sore already. She knew exactly where she was going have bruises.

She choaked back tears, they stung her eyes and she prevented them from showing.

The Doctor was an animal at rut...

He kissed her roughly, his long tongue claiming hers doing battle. He had thousands of years of experience doing this to various species, he had the upper hand. He divested himself of his clothing and pinned her tan, small curved body between his gaunt, tall thin one. He put his hand at the base of her neck and lightly smacked her across the face.

Oh the Doctor had longed to do this! The Impossible Girl as his last body put it! A question wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a skirt that's a bit too tight! This body felt strong urges towards her, violent and delightful, urges he had not felt since he was entangled with the Master. The short frame, small and round, tan with such wide doe eyes! Thighs that did not go on forever but were shapely and Earthbound.

The Doctor-to Clara- had always seemed like perfect gentleman, mad in the eleventh, serious in the twelfth! She always had a thing for older men, so any affections towards the first she saw were minimal. But oh my stars! The latter was desirable and looked very much up her alley.

She just didn't expect him to be this much of a sadist!

He was going to make her his by the end of the time. He stuck his fingers up her pussy and spread them apart, thrusting them deeper and probed, looking for her G-Spot. He pressed his middle finger gently, working it to the beat of his hearts. Making her head roll back and very unlady like moans and screams, which he promptly let ago of her neck and removing his fingers from her.

She was a tad limp.

He was hard and wanted to violate her with this capacity... He pulled her up by her arms and sat her directly on his cock. He pressed her back and pulled her against him. Her chest pressed against his, it was a most infatuating thing! Rocking himself deeper into her, to the hilt more or less.

He spanked her.

Once!

Twice!

Again!

Each time was a bit harder and harsher. He bit into her neck, sucking the flesh and slicking his tongue down her neck, collar bones, until he got to her breasts. He grazed the nipples with his teeth gently. These, he thought, perversely, should be worshiped. He licked them. She bucked inward harshly. shudders streaming down her spine. She enjoyed her pleasure and the pain.

She just had so much in her body to grasp all the the times the Doctors over jazzed her nerves. He sucked on her breasts and grasped at her buttocks, digging his nails in sharply. He heaved himself deeper and thrusted in her sitting on him, that view, the wide eyed one she got when confronted with something uncertain. It gave him strength and flustered him he howled. She felt a sudden pang, he bit her deeply, blood streaming down her neck, that much was certain. She also felt this sensation in her mind, he was all in her mind, fucking her mind as well her body.

He was filling her mind. Tearing up the memories of horrid boyfriends and blocking emotions of girlfriends that utterly betrayed her, filling her with thoughts of "I am with the Doctor." She felt them being safely filed away for a rainy day but no emotions tied to them anymore. No more.

A thought was placed in there: "I am the Doctor's...this Doctor's." She was unsure whether this was original her mind was filled with a yellow, pleasant haze. She fought through everything except the haze.

Her blood was delicious. He rummaged through her mind like a child with toys...he was finally paying her for being the best companion to him. A bond not even death could break. An old, long banned, Time Lord thing.

He spoke simply, "Clara dear, gon' tae need you to bite me and take my blood inta ya.." It was a delicate whisper.

She looked up, tears leaking slightly, fear subsiding the haze permeating little to none, but she felt broken in and yet completely in power. She bit him, the first teeth to break flesh were her canines. The rest followed suit, the blood streaming down his long veined neck. It was nearly too much for the Doctor, feeling that sort of permeated everything, both hearts responded to this and pumped twice as hard to cover up the wound.

She suckled, the blood being an odd tasting thing. She felt something, his regeneration energy slightly coursing through her body. The Doctor pushed her back down and grapsed at her neck with both hand and rode her to oblivion.

"You are completely in my power..." He hissed. "We think and move and exist as one!" She arched her back.

Both failed at the same time. He came and she fluttered into unconsciousness.

When she woke up she felt different. She woke up up in the med bay, bandages covering some of her, the Doctor gently placing an ice pack on her body. She felt him in her mind and she felt her in his mind.

He was slightly worried he went to comfort or something.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked her mind felt heavy with the door to access his mind at any time.

She replayed it in her mind and said "Yup, you have explaining to do!" She saw the flashes of the ceremony being played out in a different setting, instead of a dusty old TARDIS, it was on Gallifrey, red grass and red blood mixing.

"Why?" She asked and forced the door on the Doctor's mind, she saw his manic behaviours, his mind was chaotic and dark, pulsating, and she saw the gazes of others and his last one's, she saw paranioa. She saw too much.

"You said it once," He softly said trying to give her a hug, she shoved away, "We got each other's backs, now let me take care of you... It's a necessity now." The words seemed liquid to her. "And now our life lines are now tied together..." He stressed.

She felt a wave of artificial comfort. Her eyelids drooped slightly. She went along with it, she curled into his chest. the Doctor took a healing salve and rubbed it on some more pained looking parts. "Come to our bed..."

He picked her up. She was still naked and took her down the corridor. He gently played old Gallifreyan lullabies in their head and placed her in sumptuous sheets and tucker her within a goose down duvet. He ran his fingers gently through her soft brown hair. She was yet again in sleep.

She woke up, this time a changed woman, she felt a time lady in her, she was human, but with a sense that only a Time Lord had, all throbbing behind a door, had. She was changed for neither the better or the worse, just different, mangled like a stick widdled into a cane.

The man in question was sitting, no waiting- at the edge, she'd never never been in the Doctor's bedroom, but she was starstruck by it. It was large, dark, mainly metal, grand and had shifting images as an arches ceiling four dozen feet up. "You okay?" He swooped in closer.

She assessed herself again, the bruising was not as bad as she felt it had been. Tears finally came down her cheeks, she at first refused his comfort but she gave in, snuggled in against his chest, both hearts thrumming on, she whispered, "You still haven't given me a reason..."

"It's the only way to keep you safe, there are forces at work to destroy us so I'm making sure if you go, I go too..." She scoured his mind, he was not lying. "This is our room now..." He murmered, "We're we now..." He stressed, making the words very heavily weighted.

"Okay." She said. "We are basically married, only mentally and physically ot legally." He kissed her almost chastely this time.

"You are okay? Yea?" He checked over her body carefully, moving his hands over her, smoothing things over, gently running his ring finger on her clit. He buried his face in her dark hair. She responded with a gentle moan.

"Come to bed, lie close to me." He offered. "Or if you want, ya can go to the room ya usually use." His eyes grew stormy. And there she stayed, letting it sink in that she was virtually married to a man she'd lusted over for long, but felt a bit of a chip on her shoulder over, but right now didn't care,

"Close yer eyes," He hummed, "What d'ya see?" He pressed over the doors between their minds and covered her eyes. She saw everything, maps of stars, nebulae sifting along with new born suns within them, stardust. They saw Gallifrey as it once was, glorious and beautiful and a note of something darker. She was entranced.

The Doctor ran his pinky and thumb down her chest and down the cusp of her breasts, she rolled her head back and her legs splayed out... he started quietly speaking High Old Gallifreyan at the base of her throat. Clara understood it, she did't know the words but she knew it was his language and the words effortlessly translated to English.

Tears slipped down in silence, it was overwhelming. But beautiful, she had been in the Doctor's time stream but never in his mind, it was a vast and lonely place, teeming with action and litter, she saw such secrets he'd never tell any companion, not even the illustrious Rose. She in short, was more than any companion to ever come before her.

She felt her cunt being slowly worked and prodded at. Her mind automatically went to a meadow her family and her used to picnic at, it felt so real, as if she were there, having this scene played out and they were there. Her and the Doctor. Her eyes stayed closed as she felt the grass beneath her the smell of flowers caught in a slight breeze, the smell of sex becoming a slight odor, nonetheless pleasing. It was ecstasy.

She and the Doctor drifted through both minds going to places and mentally exploring each other. When she drifted off, she felt sore, was bruised but she had gained so much with her Time Lord and his mind just a mental walk away....

Like wandering hands.


End file.
